Luffy
Name: Monkey D. Luffy, Mugiwara, Straw Hat Luffy Origin: One Piece Classification: Human Pirate, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova Gender: Male Age: 17 pre timeskip, 19 after the timeskip Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, extreme luck, endurance (was able to climb up a huge rock structure in sub-zero temperatures in Drum Island whilst carrying both Nami and Sanji and survive as a human mummy with all the moisture sucked out of him), enormous willpower, enough to take in 100 shadows into his body without passing out when 2-3 is considered the limit for normal people, and even more enough to take Ivankov. Healing Hormones with a slim chance of surviving and recovering over a whole day faster than a normal person would, considerable heat resistance (was able to withstand a direct shot from Wiper's Burn Bazooka in Skypiea without any significant burns, had no problems withstanding gold melting temperatures from Enel, was also able to withstand the burning temperatures of Scorching Hell), some ice resistance (was able to survive the freezing temperatures in Freezing Hell, cold enough to freeze fingers off the hands of prisoners), the ability to turn off his mind as demonstrated against Enel in Skypiea, ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a Paramecia - type Devil Fruit (entire body is made of rubber, can stretch any part of his body, very durable, being super-rubber Luffy can stretch his body parts for kilometers without any strain and doesn't conduct electricity), ingenuity, able to withstand high water pressure (definitely over 1000m deep in water, quite possibly nearer to 7000m given both his and Sanji's bubbles burst after they fell down an underwater waterfall and they took refuge in Zoro's afterwards), has antibodies against deadly poisons (he gained such immunity after his encounter with Magellan thanks to the healing powers of Ivankov), can activate both Gears 2nd and 3rd to further increase his speed and strength, essentially by activating Gear 2nd Luffy pumps his blood rapidly to any designated area of his body, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him much faster and stronger, to activate Gear 3rd Luffy bites into his thumb joint and blows very hard into it, which inflates his arm, increasing the mass, intuition, Haki (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), using his Haōshoku Haki Luffy can tame animals as fierce as Kraken's easily and knock out 50,000 soldiers with just one blast, using his Busōshoku Haki Luffy can temporarily seemingly vulcanize his arm making it black and shiny, much like actual vulcanized rubber, this grants him more offensive and defensive power, granting him above steel-hard skin, can also use this in conjunction with Gear 2nd to perform his Red Hawk attack which creates a small explosion upon impact Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. After using Gear 3rd Luffy reduced in size to a "chibi" form, for about the same amount of time as he was in Gear 3rd (this no longer appears to be a weakness), his Busoushoku Haki doesn't protect him very well against piercing and cutting attacks Destructive Capability: At least town level+ (Luffy is now strong enough to one-shot Pacifista, which were tough enough to withstand several powerful attacks used by the Monster Trio including a Mouton Jet 600 Pound Cannon, Diable Jambe Flambage Shot, Asura Makyuusen and a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle, on top of the Pacifista having damaged itself considerably thanks to Robin's efforts; clamping its head down causing its own laser to explode in its own mouth, not to mention the countless other attacks used on the Pacifista and the fact that almost broke his leg on contact with the Pacifista on two different occasions, using his Elephant Gun Luffy was able to send a kraken rivaling the size of the Calm Belt seakings flying despite being weakened by using the attack underwater, suffering from the standard DF weakness, severely damaged a ship half the size of an island) Strength: 100+ tons (at least in the millions of tons, capable of punching through huge layers of bedrock, smashing buildings, and beating up creatures that were able to beat up creatures hundreds of times larger than himself) Durability: At least city block level+, (at least multi city block/town level when dealing with blunt force), very low conductor Speed: Hypersonic (Luffy casually dodged a bullet point blank, and called a Mach 15 laser slow, also dodged Hody Jones' Yabusame) Stamina: Greatly superhuman, able to continue fighting while poisoned or severely injured, his stamina can be almost completely restored instantly if he eats meat Intelligence: Combat genius. Was able to learn a style of instant movement by seeing it once. Uses his rubber body in impressive ways Standard Equipment: His straw hat 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit): A Paramecia - type Devil Fruit, this fruit turns the user's body into rubber. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user's ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close-range attack, turning it into a devastating mid-range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber's insulating properties, the user is also immune to electrical attacks. Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Luffy's signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. Gomu Gomu no Gatling: Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both instantaneously. Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Similar to the Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. Gomu Gomu no Storm: An extremely powerful move and is easily one of Luffy's strongest attacks. Luffy first uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches similar to Gomu Gomu no Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. Notably used this attack to finish off Sir Crocodile. Gomu Gomu no Kane: Luffy stretches his head back extremely far, and then snaps back in a brutal headbutt. This attack has been shown to be equipped with Busoushoku Haki. Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot: Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. '- Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. '- Busōshoku Haki:' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect themselves from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks (Luffy can use this to harden his arms, thus strengthening his attacks, evidenced by his use of it in Gear 2nd, taking down a Pacifista and in Gear 3rd, taking down a kraken). Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. 1 - Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun: Luffy uses his Busoushoku Haki to strengthen/harden his Gear 3rd turning his arm black in the process, appearing to be several degrees harder than his regular Gear 3rd which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his body instead of bouncing off when out of the form. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Gigant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Gigant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm several times the size of his own body, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. This attack seems to require a fair bit of charge time, although this could be attributed to the water weakening him. 2 - Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling: Same as Elephant Gun, just a spammed version. 3 - Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Luffy uses his Busoushoku Haki in conjunction with Gear 2nd to ignite his arm and strike his opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. '- Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Gear Second: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). 1 - Jet Bazooka 2 - Jet Pistol 3 - Jet Hammer 4 - Jet Whip 5 - Jet Stamp 6 - Jet Bullet 7 - Jet Twin Pistol Gear Third: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously this appeared to hinder Luffy's mobility, this now however does not seem to be the case. He no longer seems to shrink in size after using the Gear 3rd technique. 1 - Gigant Axe 2 - Gigant Whip 3 - Gigant Bazooka 4 - Gigant Rifle 5 - Gigant Fuusen Combined Gears (or Gear Stacking): Uses both Gear 2nd and 3rd at the same time. 1 - Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell: An attack utilizing both G2 and G3. With the combination of Gear Second's speed and Gear Third's air within his bones, Luffy launches his air filled body and rams into an opponent like a large cannonball.